Deals a Deal or is it?
by Tonitots
Summary: Crowley goes to collect on a deal but he knows exactly who's soul he's collecting and can't wait. Crowley x OC smut


I don't own Supernatural or Crowley as much as I would love to.

So here I was sat in this empty motel room by myself waiting for the inevitable to happen, I knew what was coming but I was ready for it and as soon as I heard the howling from outside I knew it was the end.

Suddenly it went pitch black and dead quiet and that's when the panic started to set in.

"Darling, I do believe it's time for my payment" I heard a smooth silk voice with a heavy British accent say from the corner of the room.

I would remember that voice anywhere, it was the voice of the demon she had made a deal with all those years ago . . . Crowley. I immediately began to back against the wall trying to move slowly towards the door hoping to escape.

"Come now darling, you don't actually think you can run away from me" I heard him say but much closer this time.

"So you've come for my soul, just hurry and take it" I squeaked out, wanting to get this over and done with.

He was right in front of me now, I could feel his body pressed to mine and the heat that radiated off him made me feel uncomfortably hot which in turn made my clothes feel extremely tight.

"Come now darling, I can take your soul as quick or as slow as I bloody well want" he whispered in my ear brushing my cheek with his stubble. " You should feel lucky it's not very often I collect on a deal but you are a rarity, not many people like you take out deals" he finished and took a step back.

"People like me?" I asked meekly, while making my way towards the light switch, as I managed to flick it the light blinded me and I was suddenly pinned against the wall.

"Yes, your pure, un tainted and my type of woman" he said glancing over at me and for the first time that night I saw him dressed in a black suit adorned with a red tie. If I wasn't so terrified I would've said he was hot but the thought was gone in a flash.

"Your type of woman? Do demons even have at type? I asked curiously without thinking and then wondered why I had asked it, he was here for my soul, why didn't he just take it instead of toying with me. Yet I still kept his gaze waiting for an answer.

"Yes I do have a type and imagine my luck when I find out it's time to collect on a deal with a woman who happened to be my type, I just couldn't resist" he smirked now holding a bottle of scotch and pouring himself a drink.

"So take it already, what are you waiting for? I said tears forming in my eyes, I was so prepared for this but now he was dragging it and giving me hope and second thoughts. That's when I couldn't hold it back anymore I closed my eyes and let the tears roll down my face.

All of a sudden I could feel a hand on my face wiping the tears and as I slowly opened my eyes they met Crowley's and he was there standing right in front of me with his hand on my face stroking my cheek. "Do you really think you belong in hell?" he whispered before pushing his lips onto mine hard and rough.

I closed my eyes instinctively as I felt him lick my lip begging for entrance and I gave in so easy wanting to feel more of him. I felt one of his hands snake around my waist and the other going to my hair twisting his hand into it pulling me closer towards him and I couldn't help but let out a moan, as I did I could feel his lips twist into a smirk. He pulled away and guided me towards the bed and laid me down while he remained standing over me.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for this Darling" he purred before he was suddenly on top of me, "now I do believe these clothes are in the way" and in the blink of an eye I was naked. Feeling extremely self-conscious I tried to cover my body with my hands and legs and I heard him chuckle "you are so cute, I just want to eat you all up" he smirked.

Before I could open my mouth he grabbed my hands and pinned them to the bed and pushed his lips back onto mine, this kiss was a lot more forceful and needing? Did he really want me? As though he was reading my thoughts he moved his hands slowly onto my breast grabbing it gently, from the shock I arched my back forcing his hand to grab more. As though the simple movement had given him permission he moved both of his hands down to my thighs and slowly rubbed them gently, I couldn't stop the moan escaping my lips.

"Crowley" I whispered starting to feel the full effect he had on me, I could feel his hands getting closer to where I wanted them to be as he started kissing down my neck making sure to leave his mark and continued down lower until he reached my breasts and stayed there. He kissed and nipped at my nipples as his hands finally reached my core and gently run over my clit making my body jerk.

"I knew you would make it worth my while me coming to you darling" he grinned against my stomach now as he trailed down further until his mouth was now at my clit grazing his teeth over them earning another moan from me. Lifting my head to look down at him I noticed he was now standing at the end of the bed fully naked with a grin that spread from ear to ear, he was staring at me taking in everything I had which made pull my legs and arms in to cover myself again.

"Come now darling I think we're past that" as he pinned my legs and arms to the bed with his powers making me feel extremely vulnerable. "Now this may hurt a bit" he said before swiftly pushing his cock in me and held still, he felt so big that it took me a few seconds to adjust the thickness. "Are you ready?" he said softly but I could see the lust in his eyes telling me he couldn't hold back much longer.

I simply nodded as he pulled himself out and shoved his cock back in right to the hilt hitting my spot making me scream. "Crowley please" I begged looking at him and he lost all self-control and started slamming into me with hard and fast thrusts, I lifted my hands and grabbed his hair pushing his lips back on to mine. I could hear him groan as I started biting his lip gently, I could feel we were close to the edge as his thrusts became more desperate and wild, his cock felt amazing filling me perfectly.

"Crowley" I screamed louder than before as I came hard panting for breath, I could feel him still pumping away wanting release when he suddenly stopped "Fuck" he screamed as he cum inside of me as I felt the wetness down below. He stayed inside of me for a few more minutes before he rolled over lying next to me, I tilted my head to stare at him when I was met with his gaze staring straight at me.

"Are you going to take me soul now" I whispered hoping not to hear the answer I knew was coming.

"Darling I told you, you don't belong in hell" he smirked while grabbing my chin. "Now shall we renegotiate our deal?"

Not sure whether to keep this as a one shot or carry the story on as I have an idea where I want it to go, so review and let me know what you guys think and be gentle.

Thank you x


End file.
